


Kinktober 2018

by va1kyr1e



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Deepthroating, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Vox Machina campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va1kyr1e/pseuds/va1kyr1e
Summary: Do you indulge yourself in fanfic? What about rarepairs? Gay ladies? Rarepairs involving gay ladies? Me too! Welcome to my entry into Kinktober 2018 where I'll be writing for all sorts of different fandoms and ships. There'll be a bit of everything in here so there's definitely something here you'd find enjoyable.





	Kinktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Guess who isn't dead? Me! Sadly. Writer's block is a bitch and so am I but here's a little something that I've been wanting to do for a little while that'll hopefully get me back into the groove of writing!
> 
> I'm leaving prompts, ships, and fandoms a surprise for when the chapter's posted, but you can find them in the titles of each chapter and tags will be added as needed.
> 
> Happy Kinktober everyone!

“Are you sure you can handle this?” Percy asks with concern clear in his blue eyes.

“Babe,” Vex starts. She saunters across the room, flickering light from the fireplace dancing across and illuminating her pale skin and raven hair for just a moment before she stands in front of Percy. “I know what I’m doing. You should really trust me, darling.” Her softly spoken words are followed by a giggle that makes shivers run up the gunslinger’s spine.

“I do trust you, Vex’ahlia,” he says as his lover’s dainty, skilled hand reaches up and rests on his shoulder, dispelling tension he didn’t even know was there.

“Well then. Let me take care of you…” She cooes, slips her hands beneath his jacket and lets it fall down his shoulders before leaning up and pressing her lips against Percy’s own.

“Yes, dear,” Percy humms against Vex’s lips in response. But, just as quick as Vex’s lips were against his, they’ve disappeared. They’re back a few moments later, though; pressed against his the underside of his jaw and kissing down his neck and along his collarbone. He finds himself shivering again from a combination of the chill in the air and excitement stirring in his stomach. Vex notices, too, and she lets out another giggle that blows warm breath against Percy’s ear only for it to be followed by teeth grazing the sensitive skin there.

“That’s more like it,” Vex praises. Percy can only help but nod stupidly in agreement.

Then, the half-elf is out of his grasp and his eyes flutter open to see Vex kneeling before him with a devilish smirk that quirks the corners of her mouth upward. She licks her lips and her smirk widens into a grin once she realizes Percy’s been watching her. It’s at that moment Percy realizes he’s in far over his head.

Vex seemingly comes to the same conclusion a moment later and though Percy should expect what’s coming next, he still lets out a surprised gasp when there’s a slender hand creeping up his thigh to unclip the cumbersome clasp keeping the fabric covering his clothed erection in place. The material pools at his feet coupled with his boxers. He steps out of them and stares expectantly down at Vex.

“Well?” He asks expectantly, but before he has the chance to speak again, Ves is leaning forward, licking a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip before swirling her tongue around the head. It takes every bit of Percy’s willpower to keep his hips still as Vex takes more of him into her mouth, head slowly bobbing until the tip hits the back of her throat.

Vex swallows hard around Percy. Her throat is so warm and tight and he finally lets his pent-up frustration out as he rocks his hips experimentally to just test the waters. Vex’s reaction is instantaneous; her eyes water and she gags, but she doesn’t pull away, only gripping Percy’s hips as she sets her own pace that’s agonizingly slow at first.

Moments pass and the air fills with Percy’s low groans as the woman before him picks up her speed, faster than before though she doesn’t take him quite as deep as the first time. Soon, however, she’s even abandoned that worry, taking him as far down her throat as she can manage before pulling back and repeating the action again. Vex has to stifle a soft whimper, but Percy’s making far too much noise to even hear her.

Hands calloused and scarred reach down to tangle in raven locks woven into a tight braid, searching for any sort of hold to keep himself steady. His frame leans forward, completely relying on Vex to support him as she digs her nails into his thighs, bringing him even closer as she now takes him to the base with every practised movement and bob of her head. The blue feathers fall from her hair letting her bangs fall along with the rest of her hair slowly come undone as Percy runs his hands through the long strands, but Vex hardly seems to care or even notice for that matter.

“Vex’ahlia,” Percy manages to get out after another moment. He’s close and he knows it. He feels the coil in his stomach growing tighter and tighter before it's about to snap and he doesn’t know how much longer he can last if Vex keeps up like this.

“Close,” he speaks again and Vex pulls away to look up to meet his gaze, pupils blown wide and eyes half-lidded. She’s teasing him and he knows it, but there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it so he stares into her eyes, panting heavily until she sinks back down, taking all of him into her mouth in one, swift movement. She keeps up a relentless pace now, and before Percy has a chance to let out anything other than a throaty moan he’s cumming, toes curling as his vision goes white and time seems to slow for the both of them.

The room’s quiet aside from the crackling fire and Percy’s deep breaths as he tries to collect his composure. It doesn’t work, though, and he feels his knees buckle and his body start to fall forward. But his face doesn’t meet the cold stone of the floor. Instead, his face is pressed into Vex’s shoulder as she wraps both arms around him, carrying him over to the edge of the bed.

“Perhaps you should rest, darling. I don’t think you can handle any more.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr if you wanna see more of the dumb shit I do!](https://va1kyr1e.tumblr.com/)


End file.
